Bloody Valentine
by BehindBlueSky
Summary: Eren has been handed over to the Recon Corps, a military branch that existed to exterminate the natural enemy of humankind - the titans. And due to some circumstances, Eren would serve as a 'special' soldier and be constantly watched by Levi, humanity's strongest. What Eren didn't expect, though, was that his desire for the other would make him lose what was left of his insanity.


**A/N: I couldn't make it to the Halloween but here it is. It was an idea that had been running my mind for so long after I read a translation on tumblr, that you can find on blizzard-bells tumblr (post/53920489344) and when Halloween came I realized I had to write it down. **

**I warn you, this work is the result of a non-slept night and if there's discrepancies in the grammar, please let me know and I'll fix it.**

* * *

**Summary:** Halloween Special. Eren has been handed over to the Recon Corps, a military branch that existed to exterminate the natural enemy of humankind - the titans. However, due to some circumstances, Eren would serve as a 'special' soldier and be constantly watched by Levi, humanity's strongest soldier. What Eren didn't expect, though, was that his desire for the other would make him lose what was left of his insanity. AU. Vampire!Eren

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan, but I would love to marry Levi. **

* * *

**Bloody Valentine**

_Eren & Levi_

* * *

The weak sunlight coming from the high window was enough to make him uncomfortable and move away from its reach for he was completely exhausted. Although he had long been given permission to walk through the castle, he barely could move a muscle even if he wanted to given his current state. Soon enough, the sunlight reached him and burned his arm. The smell of burning flesh invaded his nostrils and he finally withdrew his arm. Looking at the mess he made, the boy let out an exasperated sigh at the sight of his burnt skin – the whole area where the sunlight had touched had blackened and some pieces of skin were falling.

He kept staring at his blackened arm until he deemed it to be too painful. But the pain somewhat made him feels almost alive. It was not worse than the pain he was feeling in his throat – oh, that uncomfortable throbbing never leaves, really.

How long had it been now? A week? No, it had to be longer than that. He already could feel the consequences of not feeding. He was starving; it had to be longer than a week since he last ate. His body didn't seem able to move as much in the day, which affected greatly in his training, and during the night it was almost unbearable.

It was painful. Really painful. The newly gained burn wasn't healing – well, not as fast as it would be, and it only taxed his body even further. His breathing had become erratic and something he had long forgotten – sweat – rolled down his temples. If he didn't know better, he would've thought he was coming down with something.

Slowly swinging his legs out of the bed, his clenched hands pulled the thick white blanket away from his body and ever so slowly, as he winced at the effort, the boy got on his feet. However, he wasn't in his best state and had to steady himself on the bedstand. He kept supporting himself in everything he could lay his hands on; the walls, the sink and the metal bars. Grabbing a new charge of clothes, given that the ones he was using were drenched in sweat, he made his way to the nearest bathroom to make himself presentable.

It was the longest bath he had ever taken. The cold water circled his curled body and for a moment all the pain left and it was like it was never there before. It was so calming hearing the splash sound echoing throughout the bathroom that it made him sleepy. Almost. He sighed in discontent as he remembered he couldn't lie the whole day in a bathtub and stepped out of it.

He looked at the mirror and stared at his poor reflection. His pale complexion stared back at him with heavy bags under the green-blue eyes, which, he had to admit it, made him look like a criminal. The pronounceable burn in his arm was still there for anyone to see, contrasting to his slightly tan skin. He made sure to cover it well with the sleeve of his shirt and jacket before the left the bathroom.

It was fortunate that no one had came to look for him in his dungeon room, that way he had enough time to collect himself until he could put on the facade he came to master through the months. The bath had made wonders to him as well; his body was no longer trembling and his muscles didn't ache as much as before. He could keep that for some time until he could be alone again.

One of the advantages of being late in refectory was that most of the other soldiers had left their tables and gone to their daily chores. One downside, however, was that the best foods had already finished. Well, it was not like he would enjoy the food anyway. No matter what he ate, nothing would taste like _that_.

When he entered the large refectory and made his way to grab a tray of onion soup and a piece of bread, he missed the sight of the people seated at the table opposite of the one he had chosen. It proved to be a great mistake when he noticed it.

"Ah! Eren!" A petit blonde female came to his table and seated as well. "I was about to come to your room and wake you if you took any longer."

Eren almost sneered at the word 'room'. It wasn't a room in the slightest. He slept in a fucking dungeon room. He didn't have a door to keep his privacy, instead, he had metal bars. The wooden board covered with a thick mattress couldn't possibly be called a bed because it sure as hell wasn't. Lastly, he didn't have a window. The tiny thing up there was insignificant and couldn't be taken into account. So no, it wasn't a room.

But he couldn't say what he thought of it to the blonde woman, not when she was so kind to him. Nevertheless, he engaged in the conversation.

"I'm sorry Petra-san, I took longer than needed in the bath."

Petra waved a hand in dismissal. "Don't worry, it's Saturday anyway. But Eren, are you feeling alright? You don't look fine. You're so pale!"

She looked at him with big concerned eyes and directed one hand to the boy's face, but he quickly avoided the touch, flinching. She looked a bit taken aback, and for a moment, hurt as well, but she quickly retreat her hand and smiled apologetically and it was as if nothing like that ever happened.

_Oh god. Oh god. Please no! _Why was it so painful? He could smell _it_ so well now that she was so close!

"I-I'm fine," he lied with a convinced expression, giving a small smile to reassure her. "It's just the weather but I'll be fine. Thanks for your concern though!"

Petra didn't seem too convinced as she eyed his untouched tray. His onion soup was growing cold, as was his black coffee as well. Even his bread remained in one piece.

"But you haven't touched anything on your plate!"

He wanted to stood up and get out of there and stay alone in some dark place but he couldn't do it when his veteran was being kind enough to show concern for his well being. He couldn't mistreat Petra, not when she was one of the few who didn't look at him as if he was a monster.

He smiled once again, this time trying his best effort in hiding anything that could sell him off. He could do it.

"Petra-san, it _really_ is nothing."

Eren watched as her eyebrows slowly relaxed and though she still showed concern in her eyes, they didn't doubt him like they were minutes before (which was good enough). She smiled a small smile before she excused herself, saying she still had some cleaning to do with the rest of the squad before the corporal came back from Wall Sina with Erwin. He nodded and mentally thanked whatever god existed to finally be left alone.

Armin and Mikasa apparently weren't in the refectory anymore, which was good, because he was sure as hell he wouldn't be able to keep the facade for long if he were with his long time friends. But mostly, he didn't want to be seen in the state he was – any sight of life had long left his skin, leaving it sickly pale. Mikasa would ask too much. Worry too much.

No. He was good alone as he was. He almost forgot he was hungry.

Eren tried taking a sip of his already cold onion soup and grimaced, it was so bad. How could one eat that thing? The bread was even worse. It was already like a rock – though he was sure that if he tried with a bit more of strength, his sharp teeth could break through the hardened bread. But it was not like he would taste the thing, really. It wouldn't feed him properly either for there was only one thing he needs to live.

He needed blood. And as a vampire, he had been starving for not drinking a single drop of blood for the past five days, which was approximately the time the blood from his victim would stay in his system.

Eren was feeling like he ate sand and it was by far the worse he ever felt. It was during at times like this that thinking became dangerous. Taking a quick sip of his black coffee in a poor attempt to quench his thirst, he guiltily discarded his food and left the refectory.

Since Corporal Levi, who was in charge of him, wasn't in the castle at the moment, he would've to look for Hange to know what were his chores for the day, which he would bet the heavy gold coin he found the other day that it consisted of mostly boring chores like Levi had instructed before he left.

As he walked through the hallways, Eren noticed the nasty looks other soldiers were giving him. They shamelessly looked at him with disgusted eyes, expelling nothing but hate. It couldn't be helped; even he hated himself. He was a monster and the worst one. Why would he exist when they already had their hands full with the titans? But he also couldn't help but feel anger when they looked at him that way.

Eren quickened his pace until the hallway became less crowded and he found a random door and entered it. He walked in quickly and slammed the door behind him. He scanned the dark room and came to the conclusion it hadn't been used for days; even so it was so clean, so pristine. After making sure he was indeed alone, Eren leaned on the door and slumped down on the ground with his head on his arms.

They didn't know anything. They didn't know how hard it was to keep his insanity and not attack anyone. He didn't want that. He didn't ask for that. A sharp sigh left his partially parted lips and he leaned further in his arms. He tried his best to stop his shaky muscles, nails digging deeply into his palms hard enough to draw blood. The crimson liquid made its way down on his arms and on to the floor, dirtying it. He made a mental note to wipe it before he left the room.

Eren lost track of the time as he lay there looking at his blood drying in his arms and in the floor. Hange might as well be looking for him through the whole castle but he didn't care. His thirsty had reached a point in which he didn't care anymore whether he had duties as a soldier or not. He might as well die if he had to spend another day without a single drop of blood in his lips and mouth. So chores were the last of his worries at the moment.

How long had it been again? He still remembered the feeling of his lips touching that pale skin and his sharp fangs piercing through that fragile throat, ripping apart muscles until he sharply found the jugular. He still remembered that warm and delicious blood flooding his mouth as the hideous sound of his gulps filled the otherwise silent room. Oh, yes, he still could remember how tasty the blood of _that _person was. And fuck, he had gotten too excited. His fangs were out now.

How couldn't he be a monster when he had fangs of vampire coming out of his mouth at the mere thought of drinking blood from a person? Even worse, Corporal Levi's.

It was why he hated himself. He couldn't bring himself to drink anyone's blood but he also couldn't bring himself and hurt the person whose blood was the only he wanted to drink. It was selfish but if it was that way, then he might as well starve until death came and claimed whatever soul he had.

But the bitch hunger sure hurt as hell. It was different from normal humans; instead of the stomach, his throat was the one that hurt. It was like someone was digging nails deep into it _and _scratching in its flesh. His head was starting to get lighter, his vision blurring, and the room seemed to spine around. The lack of blood was finally getting to him. His breathing became weaker and more erratic and the pristine flood was the last thing he saw before he blacked out.

Eren woke up with a sharp pain at his side. He groaned and leaned to his uninjured side with the help of his elbow. Who was the fucker who wake him up with such orthodoxy way? He would be sure to make the person pay for it twice the price. Thanks to them he had yet again feel his head pounding like the sides were being crushed.

The green-eyed boy the tried to open his eyes but to no avail. The room suddenly seemed too bright, making the pounding in his head worse. He didn't remember lighting the candles. It must've been the person who woke him up rudely.

He winced as he first rays of light entered through his half-lidded eyes. He still was in the same room he had entered and passed out, but through the dim light he could see a pair of legs right in front of him. Presumably the legs were from the same person who had kicked him.

He didn't have to look up at the person with a stare that could cut steel as a monotone voice spoke.

"So, mind telling me why are you in my room, fucking brat?"

_Oh fuck_.

Eren snapped his eyes full open and quickly adjusted himself in a better position to look at the shorter man – who happened to seem taller as he stood there looking down on him.

"C-corporal?" he asked in a hoarse voice, from the lack of use and as well because of the dehydration. He watched as Levi uncharacteristically rolled his eyes and bent down. Now they were at the same height, looking intently at each other in the eyes. _Why was the corporal there? Wasn't he supposed to come back from the meeting on Wall Sina only on Sunday?_

"No, I'm Santa Claus. Merry Christmas!" he snorted, saying that with a straight face. "Of course, I'm your fucking corporal! Who else would it be? This is _my_ room!"

Oh, that's right. Now that he carefully scanned the room, he realized the impeccable room and how everything was perfectly arranged and _spotless_. Bed to one side of the room, wardrobe to the other, a simple writing desk in the far back wall and a small bookcase full of books. Everything was shining and smelling of cleaning products. It _had _to be corporal Levi's room.

Thankfully he had entered the corporal's room not someone else's because if it were the case, the court would have his head on a silver plate right now for not controlling his hunger. And although the corporal had been designed to train – no, _watch_ – him, something told him that the corporal would hesitate a little before disposing of him.

"Then, what are you doing in my room?" he asked again, still looking at him with those inquiring eyes. "I found you passed out on my floor. And you fucking dared bleed on it!"

Eren widened his eyes and promptly looked at the floor. Sure enough, there were some dry drops of _his _blood on the pristine floor of the corporal's room. But he was sure that with little effort he could wipe it and so he tried with the tip of his finger. He rubbed the floor with his finger three, four and in the fifth time he reached the conclusion that the blood stain wouldn't come out as easily as he thought.

He was so fucked. Why wasn't it working? Oh god, he was so fucked! Damn this blood of his!

Sensing his distress, Levi sighed and rose from his kneed position. "Forget it. I'll try cleaning this damn stains later. Now, Eren…"

The boy didn't have time to look up at him and give a response of his own as rough hands grabbed him by the collar and shoved him against the wall, making him groan in pain at the sudden attack. Though he was taller than Levi, the other man held him in a way that Eren's knees were bent and he had to hold the wall for support. He couldn't suppress a shiver that went up his spine and immediately shut his lousy mouth as he looked at the corporal's eyes. The man's gray eyes were glittering with something he didn't know, but if he knew better, he would shut up and listen everything.

"You know Eren, when a superior stays out of his post for a few days he expects his soldiers do their daily chores like usual and respect the other commanding officers that happen to be in the place. Hange just so happen to be one of the commanding officers if you didn't know and I was out for only a few days, which means, you shitty brat, that you had to report _every _day to the shitty four-eyes as her soldier."

He listened intently and grimaced when the hands holding him place tightened the grip on his collar, almost making him choke. Levi leaned even closer against him, leaving only a mere inch that separated their noses from one another.

"You must be so full of yourself to think you had the right to skip out the daily chores and not report to the callings, don't you? Not only that, but you dared enter my room without permission _and _take a fucking nap."

Eren stared at the floor intently as if it was mildly interesting but it only resulted in Levi closing the gap between them even more. Their noses touched and their breathing enlaced in themselves.

"Can I go on because I'm sure as fuck that there's more!" Eren couldn't take much more of that as he felt a pricking sensation at the back of his hands. The calmness his body experienced during his passed out state was quickly fading as he was now standing so close to the person of his desire for blood. "So, tell me, what were you doing all these days? What are you doing in my room?"

His head was starting to spin and he was sure that he couldn't take it for much longer before he lose his composure. Eren uselessly tried to get out of the corporal's iron grip but the other man held him effortless in place, not moving a single inch as he watched the younger soldier trying to shove him.

"Answer me," Levi ordered in a hiss. "And stop moving so much before I change my mind and lock you on that dungeon for a whole month."

Upon hearing that fearsome sentence, Eren stopped struggling. His arms dropped to his sides and his eyes avoided the cutting stare from the other man. He couldn't hide it now; his hideous fangs were out for the world to see. And now Levi would see how much he had fallen to a pitiful creature that drank blood to live.

Shame. Shame was what he was feeling deep in him. Shame and guilt.

It wasn't like he couldn't drink blood from another person. He could go to town during the night and drink the blood from a prostitute or he could just go look for a sleeping person and bite him, but since he tasted the sweet blood from his commanding officer Levi, nothing would taste as good and it never was enough. His cursed body only wanted that man's blood but it was exactly there where he was damned. Eren didn't want to hurt Levi.

Unknown to him, Levi kept staring at him with attentive eyes. The corporal noticed that the boy was paler than usual and how his otherwise hidden fangs were now appearing. Sweat rolled down the boy's temples and his body was slightly trembling. But the distress look on Eren's face was what gave him away.

"I take it that while I was away have you not been eating?" his raspy voice sounded like music in Eren's ears and he had to control himself to not attack him right there. He heard him sigh wearily and the hands holding his collar tightly finally released him. "You really can't be helped."

Levi took a few steps back and slid his cravat, placing it neatly on the smooth surface of his bed. Eren watched intently as he unbuttoned the first buttons from his button up light grey shirt, sliding it to the side so it wouldn't get stained. He stopped once again a mere inch from the boy and tilted his head.

"Here," he said, presenting his pale and apparently fragile neck to Eren. "Drink it."

Eren didn't have to be told twice as the strong fragrance of the corporal's blood invaded his nostrils and his mouth moved closer to the man's neck.

It had to be a dream. He was about to taste that delicious blood once again, and _that _almost made him crazy. He put both his hands on Levi's shoulder and inhaled deeply into the man's cologne and blood fragrance. It was so inebriant. So fucking good.

The warmth of Levi's skin would make his heart stop, if it weren't an unmoving and useless organ already.

Eren placed a chaste kiss on the spot he would bite in the next second and his lips pulled back instinctively to reveal his pointy fangs as the smell of blood was even closer now. He closed his eyes as his tongue darted out to taste the skin before his fangs dig into Levi's neck. He felt Levi shudder as he bit even harder until he felt the warm crimson liquid pouring into his mouth. He was finally drinking again the blood he desired so much. A sense of happiness engulfed him and he let himself enjoy the warm feeling.

The boy lost track of the time and if it weren't for Levi, who tried to move away and whispered a low 'Eren' in his ear, Eren could have sucked him dry. The boy pulled away and wiped the rest of blood running down his lips with his tongue. He particularly found it arousing the way Levi's shirt slipped over his shoulder and how filets of blood ran down his exposed neck from two deep holes.

Levi took a wavering step back, putting a hand over the two holes and looked ferociously at the younger soldier. "The fuck, Eren. You drank too much!"

The corporal made his way to his own bathroom and inspected the bite in his mirror. It was deep, far deeper than the one the brat had made the first time he let him drink his blood. He clicked his tongue and grabbed the gauze in one of the shelves, carefully cleaning the area before rolling it in his neck. He buttoned his shirt and pulled the cravat back on place.

As he came back to the room, the raven-haired man noticed Eren staring at one of his hands – a trace of his blood was on it. To his surprise, the boy darted his tongue out to lick it off his hand. Levi decided to ignore it, but as he was about to round his desk and sit on his chair, a rough hand caught him by his elbow.

"What are you doing, brat?" he asked with a raspy voice.

Eren widened his eyes and shook his head. "I-I'm sorry. But are you fine?"

Levi snorted. "No thanks to you, kid. Now let me go, I've already got some fucking papers to read."

The boy, however, simply stared back at him blankly and made no move to remove his hand from the corporal. Levi frowned and clicked his tongue, trying to move away, but Eren simply placed his hands on his shoulder to stop the shorter man in place. The fucking kid seemed stronger than he let on, but he sure as fuck wouldn't let him have his way.

The grey-eyed man kicked the boy in his legs but Eren seemed to be in some kind of frenzy; his pupils were widened, staring blankly at him as though he wasn't really seeing him. But maybe he just didn't hear him.

"Oi, Eren! What's the great idea?" he hissed between his breaths and shook his arm, trying to break free. "I said _fucking let me go_!"

Eren blinked and looked down at him, finally noticing their predicament. He didn't release the corporal though.

"I'm sorry corporal, but could I take a look at your neck?"

"Hah?! And what for?"

The boy didn't respond and was already unmaking the gauze and then the cravat off his neck. His green-blue eyes stared at the two deep holes he himself had made and something in him awakened. Without notice, he thrown his commanding officer against the wall with such force that a crack from the other man's body could be heard. Levi didn't have time to compose himself in his feet as two hands suddenly pinned him down and a hot breath came dangerously close to his face. Large green eyes stared into surprised grey ones with violently hunger.

Levi sure had seen Eren sometimes lose his mind because of the thirsty but nothing like this before. He had never attacked him. It was then that he noticed the expression on the boy's face. Eren grinned like a _beast_ ready to feast on a large piece of meat and a shiver went up Levi's spine. He wasn't in his right mind and he had to make something and bring the boy back. However, Eren already had his plans.

Eren had been trying to restrain himself for so long. It was so painful and he was tired of it. He was tired of trying to be good but that wasn't all. Something bigger, like a primal instinct, made him urge for _more_. He need more and he would get more.

"Eren?" He was well aware of the tone in Levi's voice as he closed the distance between them. "What...do you brat are trying to do?"

Upon seeing the boy's savage grin widen even more, sadistically enjoying his futile struggles, Levi realized that _this_ was what he wanted all along. He had failed to notice the hunger stares Eren would occasionally thrown at him and instead he believed in the fake innocence smiles the boy would give him. And there he was, with no escape, watching helplessly as the boy bent over him, still holding him in place, and opening once again his mouth to reveal his monstrous fangs.

How _foolish_ of him if the brat thought he would back down without a fight. Eren sensed the increase in his struggles and unfortunately, for him, Eren clamped a hand over his mouth as he was about to scream. Yes, it wasn't time for pride, he had to get help. He tried screaming as loud as he could but the damn hand muffled his screams and even when he bit into it, the boy didn't budge.

He didn't budge an inch…even when he used all his strength.

"Oh _corporal_, can't you stop struggling so much?" he purred into his ear. "It's going to make it messy. You would hate that, now wouldn't you?"

Eren let out a harsh laugh. _No._ _It wasn't what he wanted. _He was falling down. He was failing Levi. He promised he would be good for him. But he couldn't resist anymore. The longer he tried, the more painful it became.

He licked his lips seductively as he stood a mere inch from Levi's face. His hunger reflected in the other's terrified grey eyes and it elicited something in him, which made a chill run up his spine and animalistic growl left his throat.

"Eren, _please_, don't!" he hurriedly said as soon as the boy took his hand out of his mouth.

Eren shook his head slowly and showed him a warm smile, giving him a chaste kiss on his lips, before he placed his lips near his ear. Levi shut his eyes tightly as a sickly feeling engulfed his stomach at the unnatural sweet tone the boy was using.

"Don't worry corporal," he whispered in his hear, licking it while he was at it, and went back to look him in the eyes. "I will take a good care of you, I promise."

Terrorized, Levi struggled against the heavy body on top of him. The fear in his eyes only made the boy even more excited. "_You're so delicious…_"

Darkness was all Levi saw in the vampire's eyes before Eren smirked at him with all his pointy teeth showing.

"EREN!"

Eren bent down over his frightened figure, but not before saying the last words Levi would hear in life.

"**_Don't be afraid; it will only take a second._**"

* * *

**And now you can kill me for killing Levi. Thank you for reading~!**


End file.
